


Déchirés

by malurette



Series: Mythe fondateur [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur la période la plus brutale de l'histoire de Hakkai.<br/>1ère vignette : On la lui a arrachée mais il la récupèrera. 2ème : Cicatrices visibles et invisibles. 3ème : Des souvenirs douloureux... <br/>4ème : En pénitence. <br/>5ème : Combat. <br/>6ème : Des séquelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce qui est à lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il la récupèrera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui est à lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Gonō, mention de Gonō/Kanan  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Avant que Trichelieu n’expose comment il a deviné le sexe du reptile volatile et en quoi sa nature féminine change au danger de la situation, quatre poings s’écrasent sur son visage."  
>  d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/flash-back du tome 4  
>  **Avertissement :** violence  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’écrasent sur son visage de lourdes gouttes de pluie, lourdes comme des reproches. L’averse bat autour de lui, brouillant les contours du monde, rugissant à ses oreilles, fouettant son corps.  
Mais il n’y prend pas garde. Il a autre en tête, autre chose qui l’obsède, de derrière la furie des éléments. Sa propre colère, ses propres désirs.

On lui a pris ce qu’il avait de plus précieux au monde et il entend bien le récupérer. Qu’il faille pour cela affronter les éléments en délire ou la plus puissante des armées, il ne faiblira pas dans sa résolution. Il avance toujours.


	2. Dans la douleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des marques indélébiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu naîtras dans la douleur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage :** Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cette blessure était là et ne le quitterait plus."  
> d’après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** flash-back du tome 5  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu gore  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette blessure était là et ne le quitterait plus. Une énorme balafre en plein milieu du ventre, rouge et gonflée, qui mettrait des années à se résorber et ne disparaîtrait jamais entièrement, et une plaie au cœur qu’il tente de cacher en disant que de cœur, il n’en a pas du tout qui vaille la peine de s’y arrêter.

Cho Gonō est mort, Cho Hakkai est un homme nouveau, mais un homme né dans la douleur. Il ne part pas de zéro ; comme pour toute réincarnation, il continue à porter les marques et le poids de ses actions passées.


	3. Le temps passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui reste du temps passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps passé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai, mention de Gonō/Kanan   
> **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Parce que se souvenir de ces astres si petits vu de son appartement, c’est aussi se remémorer sa sœur."  
> d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** post tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Se remémorer sa sœur, longtemps, n’a apporté à Hakkai que de la douleur. Quatre longues années.

Voir plus loin que sa perte brutale, le fracas de leur vie à deux, l’avenir qu’il aurait souhaité et ne bâtiront jamais ensemble, la culpabilité de vouloir continuer à vivre malgré tout, sans elle...

Maintenant que le temps a passé, qu’il recommence à apprécier sa vie – à reconnaître qu’elle vaut quelque chose pour les autres au moins, et puis pour lui aussi – derrière les regrets, la nostalgie lui rappelle aussi les bons moments partagés, sans forcément s’appesantir sur le fait que désormais ils soient révolus.


	4. Pénitence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il est un si grand criminel, en punition, il doit désormais devenir irréprochable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En pénitence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage :** Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette version du personnage est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Saiyuki_ proposé par Heera_Ookami lors du mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Évidemment, qu’il porte un masque de perfection. Il est le gentil professeur qui guide les enfants, l’homme au foyer qui rend la vie plus facile, le médiateur entre ceux qui ne s’entendent pas, l’assistant en tout, le protecteur, et quand les choses dérapent, celui encore qui répare et qui soigne. Il est toujours souriant et agréable à vivre. Même si peut-être un peu distant, un peu énervant à force d’être trop parfait.

Que voulez-vous. Il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner ; ça fait partie du marché avec la Trinité Bouddhique. La transformation de grand criminel en homme acceptable ne se fera pas en quelques années seulement. Sa vie présente n’y suffira pas, et sans doute pas la suivante non plus. Autant donc qu’il prenne l’avance qu’il peut en se déguisant en saint, du mieux possible, jusqu’à ce que ça devienne une seconde nature.

Tant pis si c’est dur. C’est une punition, après tout.


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La capacité à distinguer des détails fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la philosophie et de l'optique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensômaden Saiyuki  
>  **Personnage :** Cho Gonô-Hakkai(/Kanan)  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et ses persos est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 4/5 + _Reload_ : Burial  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Gonou a étudié la physique (et la philosophie) à l’université. (Pas la médecine par exemple : les êtres vivants sont des machines un peu plus compliquées, voilà tout.) Quand Kanan plaisantait sur son statut de binoclard, il répondait sérieusement par les lois de Descartes sur les lentilles optiques. 

Hakkai se retrouve avec un tas de savoir inutile. Rien de ce qu’il a appris ne l’a préparé à sa nouvelle vie. Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi il a survécu. Il peut toujours mesurer les dégâts causés à son œil gauche. Mais il se sent complètement aveugle à la réalité.


	6. Trop d'aisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est toujours pareil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop d’aisance dans le combat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Cho Hakkai vs une bande de yōkai  
>  **Genre :** un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et des personnaes est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quand il se redressa, Gokudera mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc avant de lui décocher un coup de poing. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc _Burial_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un coude pointé sur la gorge du dernier assaillant restant debout, Hakkai prend le temps de bien lui faire sentir la situation. Sa convalescence puis le temps de réadaptation chez Gōjyō n’ont pas suffi à le ramollir : ses poings, la paire de parapluies et ses nouvelles griffes ont expédié tous les voyous en un temps record. Le type s’effondre tout seul, terrifié, sans qu’il ait à lui écraser la trachée.

Le temps de se reprendre, lui-même… et ses vœux de rachat. L’aisance avec laquelle il a menée ce combat le désespère.


End file.
